Carta a mis padres
by Teri1
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry se sintiera algo deprimido y buscara alguna forma de desahogarse?... Por favor no olvides darme tu opinion en un review. CAPI 2 ARRIBA!!!
1. Default Chapter

Antes que nada quisiera dedicar éste escrito, a una gran amiga: Sara Reyes. La cual ha pesar de ser de las altas esferas trabajadoras de la sociedad, se da el tiempo para vivir un rato en la magia de Harry Potter. 

Para ti va esto Sara, que me has soportado en las buenas, las malas y los extraños momentos que pasan por mi cabeza, en mis locuras y situaciones depresivas.

Gracias, por esto y muchas cosas más Sara. 

Feliz cumpleaños, y que disfrutes la historia...

También va para ti Kandra, que después de tus amenazas y cruciatus encapsulados me _incitas u obligas_ a publicar, gracias por tu fe.

Y bueno ya saben que todo el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling ¿cierto?, así que a falta de algo más productivo que hacer... lo cual si tengo pero no hago, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Por favor, espero que al terminar me des tu opinión en un review.

Carta a mis padres 

Por: Irais Raquel Torres Esquivel.

iraist@hotmail.com

Ha pasado el tiempo y no ha habido un solo día en el que no sienta que me falta algo para estar completo.

Verdaderamente no sé porque estoy escribiendo esto. No entiendo el por qué de la necesidad.

Y sin embargo, la pluma fluye, al igual que las ideas, los recuerdos y los sentimientos.

Queridos mamá y papá:

Hola. 

Soy yo. Harry.

Sé que les parecerá extraña la manera en que me dirijo a ustedes hoy. De hecho quizá les asombre e incluso les preocupe mi comportamiento. 

Es sólo que necesito saber de ustedes. Saber que ustedes están aquí. Que aún les importo.

No quiero que crean que soy un malagradecido, sé que me amaron con toda su alma y su corazón para haber dado sus vidas por la mía.

Es que me siento solo. 

Muy solo. 

Pues a pesar de que nunca me he visto rodeado de gente que me ame. Últimamente quisiera verlos, quisiera hablar con ustedes, quisiera que papá me abrazara y mamá me diera un beso diciéndome que todo está bien. 

Que no hay por qué temer. 

Que nada malo va a pasar.

Que se van a quedar conmigo y no me van a dejar.

Y aún así sé que no puede ser, que ustedes están en un lugar al que aún no se me permite acceder. Y del cual ustedes no pueden salir.

Aunque eso no es cierto totalmente, ya que he podido verlos varias veces. Pero que para mí no es suficiente, porque cada día los extraño más.

Extraño el no haberlos conocido.

Extraño el no haber conocido los regaños de mamá.

Extraño el no haber jugado quidditch con papá.

Extraño las canciones con las que me arrullaban para dormir.

Extraño no verlos.

No sentirlos más cerca.

No tocarlos.

No saborear su presencia...

No llores mamá. 

Estoy bien. 

Siempre lo estoy.

Además, si en verdad te hubiera conocido, probablemente sería como Ron, que se avergüenza cuando su madre le limpia la nariz o le obliga a ponerse el sombrero.

Y papá. No creas que no quisiera escuchar tus historias, de conocer tus aventuras de cuando tenías mi edad.

Sé que les parecerá absurdo, pero hay veces que sueño que soy un bebé y monto sobre papá agarrándome a su cuello, mientras mamá nos mira con unos ojos entre preocupados y amenazantes.

Y sin embargo no soy un bebé.

No más.

Y aunque supiera hacer la poción anti-edad, sé que no puedo ser más un niño.

Son demasiadas las cosas que han pasado.

Cosas que no pedí.

Que no planee que fueran así.

Cosas que a pesar de todo, dejan una huella que ahora pienso será imborrable. Pero que los demás no ven.

Blanco – negro.

Bueno – malo.

Luz – oscuridad.

Demasiadas contradicciones para un adolescente que no pidió ser el salvador del mundo. La herramienta para derrotar a Voldemort.

¿Por qué tiene que haber sólo dos polos cuando la infinita gama de grises nos rodea?

¿Por qué tenemos que vivir según las normas establecidas por los demás?

¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

¿Por qué?

Pero no quisiera que esta. Mi primera carta para ustedes. Tenga un tinte tan dramático. Tan oscuro...

Sirius les manda saludos, al igual que Remus. Pronto vendrán a visitarme y será mi cumpleaños. Pronto tendré 15 años. Y será considerado un joven "casi – mago calificado".

¿Les he hablado de Ron?, él es mi mejor amigo. Es un excelente jugador de ajedrez, y siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír. Compartimos muchas cosas, y me acompaña en casi todas mis aventuras por el castillo. 

Pero no haríamos ni la mitad de esas travesuras de no ser por Hermione. 

O mejor dicho, sí haríamos todas esas travesuras, pero de no ser por Hermione nos habría tocado el doble de detenciones con Filch.

Hubo alguien que dijo que: "El conocimiento es poder". Cuanta razón tiene. Pues Hermione sabe muchas cosas, es un ratón de biblioteca. 

Un ratón de biblioteca que nos ha salvado la vida varias veces.

Y no saben nada aún sobre Hedwig. 

Ella es mi lechuza. 

Mi primera amiga del mundo mágico. La que siempre está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. La aprecio más cuando es el verano. Ya que es con la única que puedo platicar sin que me juzgue.

Tía Petunia y tío Vernon... bueno, creo que saben cómo son. No les gusta la palabra con "M". Hay veces que me dan tanta gracia... ¡Son tan tontos!.

Pero no se comparan con mi primo – ballenato – Dudley. 

¡Lo hubieran visto con una lengua de un metro de largo!. ¡FUE GENIAL!.

La escuela va bien. No soy el mejor de mi clase, pero mis notas tampoco son malas. Hermione me ha escrito dándome toda una lista de los temas que vamos a estudiar entrando a clases. Este año serán los TIMO y ella quiere prepararlos con tiempo. 

Es muy buena amiga, pero a veces es una maniática compulsiva.

Ron ya me escribió quejándose de la lista. Es muy despreocupado. 

Ellos dos son las dos caras de la moneda. Y yo siempre me siento sándwich entre los dos con sus constantes discusiones y reconciliaciones.

Bueno papá y mamá. Los dejo por el momento. Tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir un poco antes de que venga la tía Petunia a levantarme para el desayuno.

Los quiero mucho.

Y sólo escribí esto para decirles que todo está bien. Que no se preocupen por mí.

Su hijo que los ama y extraña:

Harry.

Sí, ya sé que ya te vas, pero antes... 

¡¡¡ DÉJAME UN REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!

POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR.....

Gracias por leer.


	2. Una carta para tí Harry

**_Hola a todos,_**

Bueno, la verdad es que no pensaba escribir otro capítulo de esta historia, pero a petición suya ahí está, espero que les guste y me dejen un review.

Y quizá si les gustó esta historia, puedan darse una vuelta por las otras que tengo escritas, sólo tienen que hacer clic donde dice Teri. Puede que les gusten también.

Ahora contestando sus reviews…

**Mena y Amni:** Vamos, que no está tan triste, me han leído cosas peores que ésta. No sean exageradas.

Mi querida **Kandra**: que haría sin ti, después de tan "persuasivos" escritos, jajaja, sip, me arriesgué a publicar, y eso no me quita el terror, todo lo contrario, pero bueno, de todos modos no gano ni un quinto de centavo con esto. Y eso de que muchos perderían con tus historias.... wow, chica que me da el calambre y me escondo bajo la silla de la luminiscencia que proyecto. 

Si el angst es muy suave, si vieras las cosas que estuve escribiendo últimamente... demasiado oscuras puede que las publique no ahora, después, no sé por qué lloran, pero bueno, será el clima? 

Y sí, a petición tuya hay un segundo capi, la contestación de Lily y James, aunque hay algo que no me termina de gustar... pero  bueno hela ahí.

Sobre DOP, perdón, estaba muy impulsiva y no tenía razón para ponerme así; y sí, tienes toda la razón sobre la crítica, si publicas tienen el derecho a escribir lo que quieran en un review, hay que agradecer que se tomen su tiempo para dejar uno.

J. N. H.: me sonrojo al leer tu mensaje, gracias por pensar que es diferente y genial, ojalá te guste este capi y te animes a leer mis otras historias.

**Liza y JeRu**: me encantaron sus mensajes, sobre todo las partes de: no tan cursi pero tampoco tan simple,  o eso de "Me siento morir sin su presencia" jajaja, perdón me dio mucha risa. Es un honor recibir mensajes como esos. Nunca me habían dicho algo así antes.

**Risha Weasley**: a petición tuya va este Segundo capi. Gracias por las cosas tan lindas que expresas en tu mensaje.

**Lantra Lupin, Marianne, Aislinn, Juli3ta, Hedwix, Ulezma, Jack Dawson, Padme, Clow Riusaky:** me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia.

**Isis**: Gracias. Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Ahora sí, vamos con el capi 2.

No soy Rowling, y los personajes no son míos así que no demanden por favor:

**Capítulo 2: Una carta para ti, Harry.**

Querido Harry:

Es muy difícil empezar una carta que no sabemos si llegará a tus manos.

Es tanto lo que queremos decirte que no sabemos cómo comenzar.

Algo te sucede, eso lo sabemos.

Sentimos que tienes una gran tristeza y desesperación en tu interior.

No nos preguntes el por qué o el cómo. Sólo lo sabemos.

Sabemos que te sientes solo.

Abandonado.

Sabemos que necesitas un amor que nadie ha podido darte.

Que no has podido disfrutar.

No sabes cómo duele sentir tu soledad y angustia por las noches.

Como duele no haberte cantado muchas más canciones de cuna.

Como duele no abrazarte en tu cumpleaños.

Como duele no darte un beso de buenas noches cada día.

Como duele no hacerte sentir lo orgullosos que estamos de ti.

Como duele no darte el apoyo que necesitas en estos momentos.

Como duele no poder darte consejos para acercarte a esa persona especial.

Como duele saber que no estaremos en tu boda.

Como duele saber que no malcriaremos a nuestros nietos.

Y sin embargo; lo que nos llena de impotencia es no poder demostrarte de manera más abierta que te amamos más allá de todo.

De la vida, 

De la muerte, 

De la mente 

Y del espíritu…

Que nos sentimos frustrados por no ser los padres que hubiéramos querido ser.

Que nos fue arrebatada la oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

Y a pesar de todo; hemos sido privilegiados como pocos…

Ya que sabemos de tu fortaleza, de tu gratitud, de tu inteligencia y de tu desprendimiento hacia los demás.

Y no podrás comprender qué tan orgullosos nos sentimos de ti.

Porque aquél pequeño bebé de brillantes ojos ha crecido y se ha convertido en un hombre a pesar de su corta edad.

Pues desgraciadamente presenciamos como te fue arrebatada tu infancia.

Tu inocencia…

Es importante que sepas, que aunque no veas el futuro muy prometedor, siempre encontrarás cosas que te harán sonreír.

Es posible que no lo veas así en este momento, pero aunque no lo creas; hasta en medio de la peor inmundicia puede florecer la belleza. Sólo es necesario que sepas dónde encontrarla.

Te damos una pista:

No hay que buscar grandes cosas para hallarla. 

La vida está hecha de pequeños momentos.

No lo olvides.

Otra cosa… puede que te sientas extenuado por todas aquellas cosas que tienes que llevar a cuesta, por todas las responsabilidades que pronto surgirán.

No te desesperes.

Cuando sientas que todo es demasiado, entonces avanza poco a poco, por pequeños pedazos. Recuerda dos cosas que te serán útiles:

v Divide y vencerás.                  Y…

v La unión hace la fuerza.

Puede ser que te hagan falta muy pronto.

Es posible que llegues a preguntarte cosas respecto a nosotros, como… ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Qué se siente?, ¿Dolerá?, ¿Dará miedo?, y muchas cosas más…

No deberíamos decirte nada, no nos lo permiten, aquí también hay reglas, pero…

¡Qué diablos!

Lo primero es que no debe darte miedo; recuerda las palabras de Albus: "Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura"

¿Duele? No siempre. Regularmente si sentiste dolor, se desvanece casi de inmediato. Al menos en nuestro caso.

¿Dónde? Eso ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos… pero debemos decirte que existen interesantes teorías al respecto…

¿Cómo es? Es… no creo que podamos explicártelo aquí… pero sí podemos decirte que sentirás una gran paz y seguridad.

Pero si alguna vez pasa por tu mente que puedas unirte a nosotros antes de tu tiempo, te recomendamos que lo pienses muy bien. No sólo por las cosas que dejas atrás, sino por las cosas que llevarás contigo, pues la paz que ansías sólo la encontrarás desde tu interior.

No sabes cuánto te amamos.

Pues el amor, al igual que la energía; sólo se transforma, jamás se destruye.

Nos alegra saber que te gusta la escuela, el quidditch, Hogwarts… tu mundo.

Que tienes amigos que te quieren, profesores que te aprecian, y gente que se preocupa por ti.

Dile a Hedwig lo hermosa que es.

A las mujeres nos gusta oírlo con frecuencia, y tu padre dice que nunca te olvides de las flores, ese siempre fue el secreto con las chicas. 

Y mientras escribimos esto no podemos olvidarnos de Sirius, que siempre les cantaba a las chicas a la luz de la luna. Pues aunque no lo creas, tu padrino era un romántico empedernido.

Canuto…

El buen Canuto…

Dile que lo extrañamos, abrázalo de nuestra parte Harry, el necesita tanto cariño y amor como tú. 

Dile que aprenda a dominar su carácter, en ocasiones puede ser muy impulsivo.

Dile que no fue su culpa.

Y a Remus…

Que deje de preocuparse tanto, porque no le sienta ese semblante enfermo que le vemos con más frecuencia que antes.

Finalmente Harry, cariño.

Perdónanos.

Perdónanos por no estar ahí para ti.

Perdónanos por no haber sido lo suficientemente hábiles para derrotar a Voldemort y seguir a tu lado.

Perdónanos por no haber podido hacer nada cuando en el espejo de Oesed vimos tu mirada de anhelo.

Perdónanos porque tu patronus no pueda defenderte mas que de los dementores.

Perdónanos por no haber evitado tu enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Perdónanos por haber sido sólo un escudo temporal para que pudieras escapar.

Perdónanos por amarte tanto, y no poderte decir que, si tuviéramos la más mínima oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás, tomaríamos las decisiones correctas con tal de seguir cuidándote.

Perdónanos por seguir preocupándonos por ti como si fueras un bebé.

Ya que sin importar la edad que tengas, siempre serás nuestro pequeño.

Nuestro orgullo.

Nuestra fortaleza.

Jamás dejamos de pensar en ti amor. Nunca lo dudes.

Con el más grande amor…

Tus padres.


End file.
